Beloved
by Goddess Monae
Summary: Zuko/OC AU. "Zuko please." She begged, her eyes were filled with tears. Her fingers were nearly tearing holes into his robe. "I don't want to die, end this...end it all." Before he could respond the doors to the throne room were broken down. Zuko pulled her close to him and they for the soldiers to end their lives, her scream was the last thing he heard...Rating will change
1. Chapter 1: Arranged Marriage

It was not uncommon in the Fire Nation for a couple to get married at a young age, most married citizens were married at the age of sixteen. But no one got married got married before puberty, at the tender age of eleven. Prince Zuko was about to get married, the reasoning for this is still unknown. All everyone knew was that Zuko and his betrothed were getting married next fall, a rumor going around said that Fire Lord Ozai had become deathly ill. He arranged for his son to become the Fire Lord after his apparent death, he arranged his wedding as well.

Girls from around the Fire Nation were taken to the palace, all hailing from wealthy families. Fire Sages along with General Iroh helped narrow down the candidates, a long and agonizingly slow process. It took a month to figure out who would be the future Fire Lady, they finally came across a girl named Erzulie. She was the young daughter of Captain Zhao, no one was aware of that he had a daughter until now. They're heard of his sons who were killed during the siege of Ba Sing Se, eighteen and sixteen-year-old Ryu and Seita were brutally murdered. The existence of his daughter was unknown until recently, Zhao presented her to Iroh and the Sages. He showed off her abilities and praised her accomplishments, she was the perfect match for the young Prince.

Erzulie wasn't the prettiest girl in the Fire Nation, she is very plain and boyish. One Sage thought Zhao dressed up a little boy and brought him when they were checking for deformities they saw that the child in front of them was, in fact, a girl. Once the humiliating tests were over, Iroh took her to meet the Fire Lord and her future husband. Erzulie rode in the carriage with her Father, he told her how to behave while in the present of royalty. "Don't embarrass me, girl." He warmed "And don't fail me like your weak brothers." Zhao sent an icy stare in her direction. Erzulie nodded, her trembling hands played with the sash on her robes. She didn't want to marry the Prince, she didn't want to live in the palace. Her Mother thought she was foolish for not wanting to be living in the palace. And she thought she was crazy for not wanting to be the Fire Lady, Erzulie would be happy to just be a normal girl. But instead, she was being forced to marry Zuko, all for her Father's personal gain. Her freedom was being taken from her and what was left of her childhood was destroyed, nothing was left and she hated it. She was sure the Prince felt the same way, becoming the Fie Lord is a huge life changing experience.

When they arrived at the palace Erzulie was immediately sick, she wanted to jump out of the carriage and run home. A guard opened the door, he extended a hand to her and she took it. She was taken to the throne room, she walked inside nervously. Erzulie came face to face with Prince Zuko, she wondered where the Fire Lord was. Remembering her manners, she bowed deeply to him. She waited patiently for permission to stand, "Rise." Zuko commanded.

She stood up and looked at him "I am honored to finally meet you." Erzulie said politely "I hope I am everything you wished for." Her entire dialogue was rehearsed, her Mother coached her in say to say to the Prince once she met.

"You don't have to pretend, no one is here," Zuko said, he approached her and stood a foot away from her. She could see that he was a few inches taller than her, Erzulie looked away for a moment. She stared at the Fire Nation flag, "This is all so weird and scary." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I don't want to get married to you." He immediately regretted saying that "I didn't mean it like that...I meant to say was-"

"It's fine, I understand how you feel." Erzulie let him know she wasn't offended "To be honest, I am not prepared to get married either."

"Come, I'll show you around the palace." He grabbed her hand "You may like it here."

He guided her through the halls pointing out every detail, some of the maids gushed about how adorable they looked walking together. Both children noticed that they were holding hands, they looked like a young happy couple. Walking around holding hands, laughing, and talking. Despite them not wanting to get married, they enjoyed each other's company. The whole situation didn't seem so bad after all, they liked each other and they could relate on some levels.

Now the only thing they had to do was survive, once the other Nations find out about Ozai's death they'll be flooding the streets of the Fire Nation. Erzulie and Zuko are not ready for the dangers that lay ahead, after the wedding the fight for survival will begin.

"Zuko, I'm scared." Erzulie whispered, "What if...what if people try to kill us." Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He told her "I'll stop the war if I have to."

She nodded, Erzulie still doesn't feel safe. But if Zuko said he will protect her then she must have faith that he will.


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding

The day of the wedding came too fast, Erzulie barely had time to digest the idea completely. This morning she was woken up by her ladies in waiting and taken to the spa, she was stripped out of her nightgown and helped into the milk bath. Her handmaids got in with her and washed every inch of her, her short black boyish hair was washed with a lily smelling shampoo. Her skin was pampered by the oils and soaps they used, she heard one of the ladies remark at how different she was from the typical Fire Nation girl. Her skin is golden bronze and her eyes were a honey color, it wouldn't be hard to spot her in a large crowd. Erzulie squirmed when her feet were getting scrubbed, it wasn't because it was hurting or it was uncomfortable. It was just tickling her a lot, she would have to get used to things like this. They were going to be apart of here everyday life, she never had this type of treatment at home.

She spent most of her in the company of her governess, from the day she was born she was always in the care of a nanny.

After the long bath Erzulie was massaged in lotion and oils, her hair was brushed until it was shiny and smooth to the touch. Her ladies in waiting wrapped her in a soft robe, they led her to the dressing room. Erzulie looked at all the makeup and hair products, she then turned her gaze to the corner. Her dress was a pure white long gown with gold trimming, she was worried about the possibly of tripping and ruining the dress. For the next three hours, her hair and makeup were done, Erzulie hissed quietly as pins were practically stabbed in her head.

Because of her lack of her hair, she had to wear a wig, a long jet black wig that fell right on her lower back. After securing it with what she believed to be eighty hairpins they began to style it, Erzulie did her best to stay perfectly still. Erzulie was relieved when they were finally finished, she was starting to get pins and needles and her legs were beginning to fall asleep. She slipped on her dress and the veil was placed on her, she was handed a bouquet then led out of the room. Fire Sages were waiting for her, one stepped forward and revealed a box. Inside was a very beautiful necklace, it was of a dragon blowing fire, he took it out and held it up.

He began to speak in a strong voice.

"This is the necklace each Fire Lady wore from her wedding day to her death, this is also the same necklace that belonged to Agni's wife. The necklace of Raava is the symbol of strength, power, beauty, and fearlessness. As the future Fire Lady of our great nation, you possess all of these qualities. Wear this with great pride Lady Erzulie, be as great as the women before you and leave a legacy for ones after you. Don't shame the great Reeva , don't bring dishonor to the past Fire Ladies. And more importantly, don't destroy your own legacy."

Erzulie nodded "I swear to honor the mighty Raava and the past Fire Ladies." She said firmly. She allowed him to clasp the necklace around her neck, Erzulie hoped she could fulfill her promise.

The Sage said a blessing in a language that she thought was long forgotten, he rubbed oil on her forehead after the seemingly endless blessing. "Raava smiles down on you." He and the other Sages say, Erzulie bowed respectfully, her veil was placed over her face. She walked down the long corridor, this gave her time to think about what the Sage said.

She didn't think that her responsibility would be as great as Zuko's, both of them had big shoes to fill. Erzulie was afraid to fail and disgrace the name Fire Lady, so much pressure was placed on her. The weight on her shoulders got twenty times heavier, Erzulie swallowed the lump in her throat and straightened up. She didn't wait for the guests to know she was a nervous wreck, she had to appear strong and fearless.

Easier said than done.

Outside of the palace, a palanquin was waiting for her, "Where's Prince Zuko?" She asked one of her lady's maids "I thought we'd be going together."

"The Prince isn't allowed to see you until the wedding, he left for the temple long before you." Her maid answered.

From the day they met Zuko had become her security blanket when she was around him she didn't feel afraid as much. He brought her comfort, Erzulie nodded mutely then climbed into the palanquin. She settled into the cushion seat and looked straight ahead, she lifted the veil up. Erzulie could see people gathering in streets, they were enjoying the procession. All dressed in white and gold, Fire Nation citizens were ready for the wedding and the festivities that will follow.

She was behind a parade of dancers moving to the rhythm of the instruments, master firebenders that were making different shapes in the air, soldiers in their traditional armor. Everything was so amazing, Erzulie didn't expect for things to be this extravagant.

She wondered what the actual wedding would be like, would they ride dragons into the sunset and dine with the spirits? Erzulie softly giggled at her wild imagination, that was completely silly of her to think that. After what seemed like days of riding, Erzulie arrived at the temple. She let down her veil and grabbed her bouquet, the curtains were opened and a bearer offered his hand. She stepped out of the palanquin then smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, Erzulie was escorted into the temple. Her nerves immediately crumbled, her heart began to beat so hard she thought it might jump out of her chest. The wedding march started to play, Erzulie took a deep breath and began to move forward. She could see Zuko through the thick veil, he looked just as nervous as she was.

Erzulie took her time walking, she thought about the possibility of falling again. The whispering made her even more nervous, she wanted to turn around but it was too late. Once she was close enough, Zuko took her by the hand. "I'm scared." She whispered to him, he squeezed her hand.

"I am too, but don't worry I'll protect you." He gave her a small smile.

They turned to the Sage, he stepped forward and looked down at the children before him. "The great Fire God shines his light on this day." He said loud enough for everyone to hear, the audience clapped.

The Sage silenced them "We are here to witness the joining of Prince Zuko and Lady Erzulie, they will carry on the legacy their ancestors left behind." He grabbed two cups of wine "Remove your veil lady Erzulie."

She did it slowly, the Sage gave them the cups "This is the blood of Agni and Raava, the original leaders of our nation. Drink and feel the power course through your bodies, it will give strength in your long journey." The Sage instructed.

Zuko and Erzulie grimaced a little as they drank, how do adults enjoy wine? It tastes so bitter and it burned their throats, they handed the cups back after they finished the contents.

"Now you are protected by the Fire God and Goddess, no harm shall come to you." The Sage said, "Your lives are now in their hands."

Suddenly the flames around the statue of Agni and Raava strung to life, Erzulie subtly gasped and moved closer to Zuko. He gripped her hand and they exchanged looks, Zuko whispered words of encouragement to her. "The flames burn bright, they tell us of your rule." The Sage regained their attention "It will be long and joyous, much like your marriage." Some of the fire were taken from the huge flame, Sages brought the small flames to them. The young couple held out their hands, they stared at the fire for what seemed like forever. They could swear they saw Agni and Raava staring at them, the God and Goddess had approving smiles on their usual stoic faces.

"This fire represents the passion and power your bond will have, it must never dim or die. Without it, your marriage will crumble, keep this flame strong and bright. Neither of you shall let yourselves or anyone, take the fire out of your bond."

They turned around to the audience then presented the fire, and like they practiced a hundred times before they performed an ancient ritual. They expertly weaved the flames into different shapes, they carefully moved their hands and made sure they did everything correctly. Soon their fire turned into dragons, the dragons began to dance around each other. Zuko let his dragon let his dragon disappear first, Erzulie's performed one last dance before vanishing. The crowd applauded them for efforts, Zuko was amazed he didn't mess up. He still isn't a good firebender, he was a little above average at the least. Erzulie, on the other hand, was an extraordinary bender, he felt a bit of jealousy.

A few moments later the Sage stood in the center of the young couple, he held a pillow with two rings. "Marriage is a sacred bond between man and woman, it must be treated as a precious treasure." He held up the rings for all to see. Zuko and Erzulie craned their necks so they could see better, "These rings are symbols of love, trust, honor, and understanding." He lowered the pillow.

"Take the rings and place it upon each other's finger."

They nodded then took the rings, Zuko gently took her by the hand then slipped the ring on her finger. She took a brief moment to marvel at the ring, it was so beautiful. A ruby surrounded by diamonds on a golden band was on her ring finger, it is just as pretty as the necklace she was wearing. After her amazement wore off, Erzulie put his ring on.

"You are no longer separate persons, now you are joined as one under the eyes of Agni and Raava. This day you vow to honor and cherish one another, never to bring harm or be disloyal to each other." The Sage told them with a grave tone. They nodded in understanding, they were instructed to look at each other.

"Now you may seal your bond with a kiss."

Zuko looked at the audience then at her, Erzulie had her hips folded back. They stared at one another for a long awkward time.

They leaned forward slightly and puckered their lips, the newlyweds lightly packed each other. They turned and forced a smile, the audience awed and cooed at how adorable the scene was.

"We now move on to the coronation!" The Sage's voice boomed "Prince Zuko please step forward."

Zuko moved away from her and stood by the old Sage, the Sage held up the crown over the Prince.

"Today the Fire Nation welcomes a new ruler, we pray that he will guide us in the right and fulfill his duties as the next Fire Lord."

The crown was placed in his topknot, and as he practiced a thousand times before he prepared to say his speech.

"I, Fire Lord Zuko vow to continue the legacy of past Fire Lords. My promise is to lead this nation into a new era, I will not abuse my power or my people. It is my duty to protect every last one of you until my last breath, no living creature will hurt anyone while I'm still on the throne. If I should fail, then I have brought shame to my forefathers and the great Agni. I, Fire Lord Zuko accept my fate as your new Lord and I accept the responsibilities that come with it." He finished.

The crowd erupted in cheers, Erzulie stood at the far corner of the altar. She could see the look of worry on his face, she moved toward him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled weakly, "You will be a great Fire Lord." She said encouragingly.

"Lady Erzulie." The Sage called her, she gave him Zuko one last smile before walking away. She stared at the crown of the Fire Lady, Erzulie swallowed and cleared her dry throat.

"The Fire Lord is the dragon who protects his lands and people, his mighty roar can make mountains topple. The Fire Lady is the tamer of the great dragon, she guides him in ways that his council cannot. She is the Fire Lord's beloved wife and mother of his future heir, Lady Erzulie help shape the nation with Lord Zuko. Show him the ways for which he can't see, without you, the dragon will not fly to great heights."

Erzulie looked at everyone, she felt the weight on her shoulders get a million times heavier.

"I, Lady Erzulie accept my rule in the shape of this nation. I will not fail you or my husband, this is my promise to my people." She didn't have to give a speech like Zuko. The Sage put the crown in her hair, Zuko and Erzulie stood beside each other. They gazed at the sea of people.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Erzulie."

Once again the crowd erupted in cheers, Zuko grabbed her hand and they descended down the stairs. Flower petals were thrown at them as they walked by, a palanquin was waiting for them. They waved at everyone before getting in, Erzulie got comfortable in the seat then removed her veil. Zuko sat next to her and for a long time they just sat there, they merely stared at the spot in front of them.

"We kissed." She broke the silence, she looked at him "Let's never do that again."

"Agreed." He said they shook hands.


	3. Chapter 3: Seven Years Later

"Are you coming to bed?"

Zuko looked up from the documents, Erzulie was standing in the study doorway in her nightgown and robe. He hadn't realized how late it was, he spent most of his day in meetings and in his study. Zuko doesn't even think he ate a proper meal, even though the war was over and peace was made with the other nations work was still very difficult. He sat back in the chair and ran his hand through his hair, "I thought being the Fire Lord would be easier with age." He touched his scar. It's been four years since Zhao gave him his scar, he tried to attack Erzulie but Zuko got in the way. Zhao was banished to the frozen wasteland of the former Western Water Tribe, Erzulie still hasn't stopped apologizing for causing Zuko to get that scar. He told her it wasn't her fault and she shouldn't feel bad about it, it was her father's fault and he was suffering for his crime.

"No more work, now come to bed." She took his pen and pushed the documents away "I don't want you dying from stress." Erzulie tugged on his hand. He sighed and stood up if he didn't cooperate with her it would end badly. Zuko allowed her to lead him to their chambers, they nodded at the guards posted at the doors as they went in. She grabbed his pajamas then pushed him towards the bathroom, "Relax and enjoy the bath." She told him when he began to protest. Erzulie went to her vanity and sat down, she freed her hair from the topknot then ran her fingers through it. Over the years she had changed in a lot of ways, her hair was now below her shoulder blades. It fell in soft waves that her maids just adored, they spent hours styling it in different ways. She wasn't in her awkward phase anymore, Erzulie blossomed into a lovely young woman. She was uniquely beautiful as Iroh would say, her body has developed some womanly curves. The council thinks she is ready to bear children now, she and Zuko can't even look at each other naked. How could they go through the process of having children, it would be incredibly weird and uncomfortable.

Over the years Zuko and Erzulie have become best friends, it's hard seeing each other than that. It was very uncomfortable when nobles asked them about their love life, they wanted to know if they get intimate with one another. Even though they aren't sexually involved, Zuko does have a mistress. A noblewoman named Hyuna, she is an older woman that is experienced in the art of lovemaking. She was given to Zuko when the council found out Erzulie wasn't performing her wifely duties, Hyuna has a room in the west wing next to the rooms Erzulie's ladies in waiting stay in. She comes to the north wing when she is summoned by Zuko, well she now she comes whenever she wants. Azula said that she was overstepping her boundaries, she tried convinced to her to burn Hyuna and show her who was in charge.

Erzulie couldn't do anything that cruel, it's just not in her nature. In her six years of her being Fire Lady, she has only lost her temper a grand total of three times. Zuko, on the other hand, is quite temperamental, she has gotten very good at calming him down. "The dragon is no match for the siren's song." Their friend and bodyguard, Chan remarked jokingly one day when Zuko was stressed about meeting with the other world leaders. He was so worried about messing up and possibly starting another war, Erzulie soothed him and assured him that everything would be alright.

Her attention went to the bathroom doors, Zuko came out without a shirt on. Her cheeks got warm all of the sudden, Erzulie pretended to brush her hair. Her heartbeat quickened when he walked up to her, Zuko took the brush and turned it on the right side. "Better?" He chuckled, she snatched it from him.

"That is the third time this week." He put on his shirt, covering his wonderfully sculpted stomach "I'm beginning to think that you like me." Zuko teased.

"S-shut up!" She stuttered, her blush deepened and her eyes lowered to the contents on the vanity "I don't think of you that way."

"Then why were you staring?"

"I wasn't staring, I was thinking about tomorrow."

"Lies."

"I was, I have more important things to than to stare at your physique!"

"Like brush your hair or least try to?"

"I was distracted!"

"By me, why Erzulie I am flattered."

"You-ugh I wasn't talking about that!"

"Then what distracted you?"

"The heat, I'm hot."

"Are you bothered as well?"

"Ye-stop it!"

Zuko laughed at her discomfort, he continued to chuckle as he settled into bed. She huffed and braided her hair, she snuffed out the candles and climbed into the bed. Erzulie pinched him then rolled over, "Jerk." She snuggled into her pillow. "Do you tease Hyuna like this?" Her voice came across as bitter and jealous, that wasn't on purpose and now he's going lord that over her as well.

"On occasion." He answered he sounded like he was smiling "Does that bother you?" Zuko's hand ghosted over her shoulder and down to her hip, this was something new. She wasn't sure how she feel about this new interaction, tonight is quite interesting.

"I am just curious." Erzulie tucked stray hairs behind her ear "I have no reason to be bothered."

"Your tone says otherwise," Zuko argued

"I'm tired, I could care less about your tryst with Hyuna." She sassed.

"You brought it up, you bring up our tryst a lot." He countered, she couldn't hear the amusement that was present earlier.

He was right, and for some reason, he and Hyuna bother her. Erzulie sighed turned to look at his shadowy figure, she could faintly see his face. "Be that as it may." Her voice had a superior tone to it, she sat up and looked down at him "But, my issue isn't with your relationship." Erzulie felt him shifted on the bed. The candlelights came to life, the flames bathed the room in a warm golden glow. Now they were up looking at each other, for a moment they were silent.

"Then what is your issue?" He leaned back against the headboard, he folded his hands on his abdomen and patiently waited for her answer.

"It's complicated." She sad dismissively, in true it was quite complicated. She can't pinpoint exactly what is bothering her, but whatever it is it's really starting to irritate her. "Very much so, I can't tell you." She looked off, Erzulie gazed at the full moon through the sheer purple curtains. Instead of the traditional golds and reds that were around the entire palace, Erzulie had their chambers decorated with purple and a deep red. At first, Zuko was against it, but she had already made up her mind and there was no changing her mind. The new design has grown on him and he doesn't complain anymore, maybe he'll allow her to redo the whole palace.

"Can't or won't?" Zuko challenged, his tone made her look at him.

"Pick one." She crossed her arms.

"Are you jealous Zulie?" A smirk tugged at his lips.

"Absolutely not!" She hissed "What a stupid thing to ask!"

"Why is the idea of you being jealous so ridiculous." He raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're my best friend, and I don't have those kinds of feelings for you." Erzulie explained, "It's too...weird."

"So hypothetically speaking, if you were jealous and had feelings for me." He looked into her eyes "What would you say or better yet do?"

She thought for a moment, she chose her words carefully "Well hypothetically, I am sure that I would be quite vocal about your mistress and I would do everything in my power to make Hyuna leave." She answered.

"And if I protest?" He pressed.

"Then prepare for a hellish nightmare." She smirked, "Now let's get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be an eventual day."

The candles are extinguished and they settled into bed, they continued to face each other as they drifted off to sleep.

~•°•°•~°•°•~~•°•°•~°•°•~

Beloved

~•°•°•~°•°•~~•°•°•~°•°•~

Preparations for the Zuko's eighteenth birthday had the servants running around the palace like chicken's with their heads off, Erzulie was in the mist of the chaos. She wanted everything to be perfect for this evening, her stress levels were at an all-time high. She hasn't been this stress since Zuko was burned, the overwhelming guilt made her sick. Literally, she emptied all of her stomach contents into a vase. If she had been more careful and handled Zhao better, Zuko wouldn't have that scar. She remembers kneeling down beside his bed apologizing, she wept and held his hand. Even he was in a catastrophic amount of pain, he comforted her and assured her that nothing was her fault. Erzulie barely left his side, during his recovery they grew closer and closer. The once fragile relationship they had blossomed into an unbreakable bond, they're more than husband and wife, they are best friends. At first, Zuko and the council were discussing the idea of executing Zhao for his crime. But she convinced him otherwise, she persuaded her husband to banish he to the frozen wastelands of the once great and powerful Western Water Tribe.

Those lands have been abandoned for centuries, her father will remain there for the rest of his days. The bitter cold and madness will be his punishment, a fate worse than death. She hates her father with a burning passion, but she couldn't bare to watch her father being burned alive. She knows that if they would have gone through with the execution, Erzulie would have nightmares.

After finishing a few last minute details with the decorations and food, Erzulie to have tea with Zuko. It's apart of their daily routine that they've been following since their engagement, but as of late she has come to dread this ritual. Hyuna has taken it upon herself to join them in their "alone time", never in the history of the royal family has a mistress ever disrupted the private moments of the Fire Lord and his Lady. Well, the past few years have been full of firsts and surprises. Erzulie has bit her tongue about the situation and kept her feelings to herself, she doesn't know what it is but Hyuna's presence unnerves her. Just seeing the older woman makes Erzulie feel like an imp, a frumpy old woman. And Hyuna is aware of that fact, she knows about her inner thoughts and feelings. She takes pleasure in knowing that Erzulie's awkward appearance is overshadowed by her extraordinary beauty, Hyuna is always complimented by men and women alike. Hyuna is everything Erzulie isn't, it pains her to realize that.

Erzulie freshened up before going to the tea room, she wanted her outward appearance to seem stress-free and cheerful. Erzulie didn't want Hyuna to see her inner turmoil, it will only fuel for her wildfire ego and give her something else to gossip about. She has because used to the whispers around the palace and the rumors being spread across the Fire Nation, many of the nasty stories are about her being barren. She can't prove that rumor to be untrue because she's still a virgin. She and Zuko may share a bed, but they never consummated their marriage. Erzulie doesn't understand why everyone is pushing for an heir, they are still young and unprepared. It's one thing to be the Lord and Lady of a country, but being parents is a completely different responsibility. She went over to her vanity and grabbed Zuko's gift, it was a collection of old epic poems and psalms of heroes and lords of the four nations. He has always enjoyed stories like this, whenever he has time to sit down and read a book. He chooses books about heroes and their incredible adventures, he'll spend countless hours reading. Erzulie has had to force him to sleep more than a few times because he wouldn't put the book down, she just knows he will love them. He'd better because it took her forever to gather these extremely rare pieces of literature, months of endless searching and countless headaches.

Zuko will be overjoyed when he receives his gifts.

Upon entering the tea room, Erzulie wasn't surprised to see Hyuna there. The older woman rose and bowed slightly to the young Fire Lady, the simple movement was filled with grace and elegance. Erzulie returned the gesture then took her seat at the table. Hyuna's eyes went to the stack of books on the table, they looked a bit old and wore. They seemed to pale in comparison to her gift for her lover, a sword with a fascinating background. "It must have been a difficult task to find those books," Hyuna commented, she watched the edges of Erzulie's mouth twitch subtly.

"Quite, I nearly went mad." Erzulie watched the look amusement cross the older woman's face, she forced herself to keep a calm expression "I went to great lengths to make sure he has an extraordinary birthday." She stated, everything she said was true. Erzulie worked hard to make this day memorable, all she wants to do is make him happy.

"That makes two of us," Hyuna said, she picked up a sword and showed it to her. The handle was made of gold and molded into a dragon's face looking up, the eyes were rubies and the mouth was open with a flame coming out of it. The sheath was red with a dragon surrounded by fire, the dragon was very similar to the one on the handle. When she unsheathed it the sunlight reflecting off the blade nearly blinded Erzulie, the blade was made of nephelinite. This sword was an incredible work of art, the blacksmith who made it must have spent numerous hours perfecting it. "Legend is that this was the sword was wielded by Agni," Hyuna smiled, she could detect the young woman's discomfort.

"Really?" Erzulie was genuinely interested and somewhat upset.

"Yes, eons ago Agni conquered the forbidden lands and formed Fire Nation with this sword," Hyuna explained.

Erzulie was familiar with the story of the forbidden lands, long before the Fire Nation came about there were islands that were ruled by a powerful demon named Khali. He enslaved thousands and killed millions, including women and children. It was Agni and this army of rebels that saw to the fall of Khali, the battle was rumored to have lasted four hundred days. In a moment of desperation a young Agni went to the great spirits and begged for a way to defeat the tyrant, they granted him godlike powers and a sword. On the back of his dragon and armed with his sword, Agni returned to the forbidden lands and ended Khali's reign. Khali was sealed away underneath the chain of volcanoes, Agni was made a god and with his gift, he formed the Fire Nation. Many believed the sword used to pierce the heart of the demon was hidden in the catacombs under the capital, others say that Agni gave it to the Sun Warriors to protect the dragons. But sadly the Sun Warriors and dragons are gone, they perished a long time ago.

"It's a very lovely gift." Erzulie complimented "Lord Zuko will be overjoyed." She smiled.

"Only the best for his highness, a man like him deserves a useful gift," Hyuna said, the slight edge in her tone did not go unnoticed by Erzulie.

The corners of her mouth turned down a tiny bit, the Fire Lady sent her an icy look. "I see." She purred, Erzulie wasn't going to humor her today. There is far too many things to worry about, like Zuko's birthday celebration. She spent an entire month planning it, it had to be perfect.

"Stress is getting the better of you, why don't you go lie down." Hyuna was trying to get rid of her, she wants Zuko to herself this afternoon.

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't have the luxury to lounge about," Erzulie emphasized, she straightened up her back and folded her hands in her lap.

"If I maybe bold to ask, why are you here if you're busy?" She posed, she watched the look of surprise quickly cross her youthful face. "All this time you could be finishing your duties, but you're here," Hyuna said, she could see her demeanor crumbling.

"I suppose you are right." the Fire Lady's voice cracked a little, she cleared her throat then composed herself again. "But, this is a tradition I cannot push aside," Erzulie said in a matter of fact tone, she refused to back down from this woman.

"Traditions are very important to you?" Hyuna asked they engaged in a stare down.

"Among many things." Her voice was chipped, Erzulie doesn't understand this woman's little mind game.

Before Hyuna had a chance to respond Zuko entered the tea room, the sweet and polite Hyuna appeared. She always pretends like she and Erzulie are friends, this woman has more faces than Koh and Erzulie want to burn every single one. The women rose to their feet and greeted him, he returned the gesture then they took their seats. Once the was served and everyone was engaged in a deep conversation, Hyuna presented him with his gift. She told him the same story that she told Erzulie, minus the superior tone. And the menacing glint that is always in her eyes that is present when she speaks to Erzulie, she grabbed his and looked him. "Here are my gifts." Erzulie handed him the books, "I hope you like them." She smiled. He had better like them, it took her forever to find them and her life was in a bit of danger.

"These were the surprise you've been hiding." His voice teased her, she nudged him and smirked.

"I did a pretty good job because you never figured it out." She smiled proudly, every time she tried to surprise Zuko he managed to find out her secret ahead of time and pretend like he was surprised. Erzulie doesn't fall for it because he is a horrible actor, "You're old age is catching up to you." She said playfully.

"You'll be eighteen too." He turned to her.

"Not until winter." She sipped her tea, Erzulie shifted in her seat until she was comfortable.

"Which is quickly approaching," Zuko responded.

That is very true, in the next couple of months, she'll be of age to have children. The council constantly remind her of her eighteenth birthday, she still doesn't want to and everyone forcing them makes it more difficult.

It's her duty as the Fire Lady, those words circled around in her head each and every day. The pressure of having children was becoming unbearable, Erzulie was afraid and angry. They told her if she is without a child before she is thirty, Hyuna will be given the opportunity to produce an heir.

Her and Zuko could never participate in those types of activities. They agreed to never kiss again when they got married, intercourse is most definitely out of the question. "Don't remain me." She cut her eyes in his direction, Erzulie frowned and took another sip of her tea "I've heard enough of that from the council." She grimaced.

Zuko placed a hand on hers, the sentiment is very familiar but there's was something different about it. The interaction seemed to upset Hyuna, she moved closer to him and tried to turn his attention to her. Her leg "accidentally" brushed his, she smiled demurely when he looked at her out the corner of his eye. Her fingers laced with his hand that was on his lap, an action to secure his full and undivided attention. Erzulie knew exactly what she trying to do, Hyuna was trying to take his attention away from her by seducing him in a subtle manner. This is something she can't compete with, her feminine charm was nonexistent. Erzulie is more notable for her abilities with firebending, political knowledge, and military prowess. Her physical features are rarely noticed, this is something she has grown accustomed to.

As they enjoyed their tea in silence Zuko took this opportunity to observe Erzulie, her body subtly tensed and there was an emotion in her eyes that he couldn't quite describe. Irritation, jealousy maybe? With Hyuna there he couldn't ask her about it, Erzulie never openly talks about her feelings in front of her. She makes sure to stay mysterious and aloof, her responses are purposefully short and vague.

This made him think about the conversation they had last night, he thought the hypothetical situation he brought up and the issue she never fully explained.

~•°•°•~°•°•~~•°•°•~°•°•~

Beloved

~•°•°•~°•°•~~•°•°•~°•°•~

As expected during this types of events, Erzulie to go around and socialize with all the women of the court. Despite some of their obvious dislike of her, especially the ones that Hyuna are friends with. Their snobby remarks and cold behavior made her feel inferior, it's insane to think that especially since she's the Fire Lady. She put on her brave face and smiled sweetly, Erzulie will just have to endure the scornful looks. She made her way around the party, having a bit of small talk with everyone like a perfect hostess should. Erzulie took a wine glass from one of the trays servants were walking around with, she slowly sipped and savored the taste. It's funny because seven years ago she hated wine, now she enjoys it. Erzulie looked up and noticed some noblemen staring at her in a very predatory way, she blushed and pushed a few stray hairs out of her face. Due to the extremely hot weather, she was dressed in a simple but elegant gown. It caressed her every curve and the soft green color looked beautiful on her bronze skin, she wore this because Zuko loves seeing her in green and it's his favorite color.

This new attention made her feel slightly uncomfortable, she sent them a polite smile then disappeared into the mess of people. Erzulie found her way over to Zuko, he was speaking to the Prime Minister and his wife. Without looking in her direction, he took hold of her hand.

"You have outdone yourself my Lady." the Prime Minister complimented, he gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, I am just glad the Fire Lord is enjoying himself." She looked at Zuko, her smile was forced. He was so difficult to deal with sometimes, it was like trying to get a child to eat their carrots. He puts up a fight all the time, it's ridiculous!

"Yes, I have the most caring wife." Zuko said the older couple didn't seem to catch the sarcastic undertone, "I am grateful for her."

The Prime Minister's wife gushed at the comments, she was just in awe at the display of "affection" the young couple was showing. If only she knew!

When the dancing began, Erzulie was whisked away by several gentlemen and Zuko danced with the other women. The band played several Fire Nation classics and other songs from different nations, Erzulie was grateful for the tiny break she got in between dances. Her feet were killing her, just one more dance and she can relax. Suddenly everyone expect for the young couple moved to the walls of the ballroom, Zuko approached her and took her hand. They bowed deeply to each other then went to the center of the room, the music for the rumba began. He pulled her to him, his large hand rested on her lower back while the other grasped her dainty hand. "Don't step on my feet this time." She teased quietly, Erzulie allowed him to take her through all the steps.

Erzulie noticed how uncomfortable he was, Zuko wasn't the one to dance in front of people. He was stiff and he was concentrating on his movements, "Hey." She made him look at her, "Relax, pretend it's just us." She whispered. Zuko looked out the corner of his eyes at the people watching them, "Look at me, look into my eyes and feel the music." Erzulie further instructed. Slowly, his body began to relax and his movements didn't look stiff and forced anymore. The young couple glided cross the floor in perfect harmony, Zuko actually started to enjoy dancing with her. The crowd disappeared and the music took over, their eyes never left each other.

The guests watched in amazement as they effortlessly moved through the very sensual dance, they couldn't stop looking. It was like they were watching to lovers meeting again after years of being apart, they smirked and occasionally whispered something in each other's ear. The adults could tell they were teasing one another, the scene was rare because the young royals hardly ever displayed playfully behavior in public. The were usually the perfect example of poise and refinement, the way a Lord and Lady should behavior in a public setting.

The women gushed at how lovely they looked together, all expect for Hyuna. Their dance wasn't nearly as special as his with Erzulie, when they danced he seemed to be distant and uninterested. Even when he was tense Zuko was more connected, he was looking at the young Fire Lady with such love and admiration. Hyuna felt like Erzulie doesn't deserve to be looked upon with so much love, she doesn't please him like she does or appreciate him like her. She knew that she would be more fitting to be his wife, she would happily perform her wifely duties in order to make him happy. The guests applauded after the couple finished, they bowed to each other then the party guests. Hyuna didn't miss the look Zuko gave Erzulie, it was a look she couldn't explain. The young Fire Lady blushed and giggled after he whispered something to her, she playfully nudged him then whispered in his ear. Jealousy consumed her, Hyuna turned away from the disgusting scene.

"She is a talented dancer." Someone spoke from behind her, Azula approached her "I must say I'm quite envious of her." She confessed.

"Yes, a very gifted dancer." Hyuna grabbed a wine glass, she took a sip it slowly savoring the taste.

"I see you are jealous of my sister in law, it's rather comical in a pathetic sort of way," Azula said.

"And why does that amuse you?" The woman was greatly offended.

"Let's see, your behavior is what is so funny." Azula retorted, "You think if you belittle Erzulie, my brother will return your affections and shove her to the side."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Hyuna snapped.

"Oh, but I do." Azula inspected her nails, "You should stick to lying on your back because nothing good will come from your immature antics." She walked away.

Hyuna sent an icy glare in the Princess's direction, she wasn't just a whore and Zuko knew that. Her role was far more important than what everyone claims it to be, she was fulfilling duties that Erzulie simply brushed off or deemed unnecessary. The young Fire Lady was there to only keep the picture clean and perfect, she was a decorative item rather than a true Fire Lady. Hyuna decided that she will voice her opinion later that evening, he would understand her and react in a reasonable manner. As the party drew to a close, Hyuna had suggested that he spent the rest of the night with her. Unfortunately, Zuko had other plans to enjoy the rest of his evening with Erzulie, the images of them tangled in the sheets haunted her.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy and Lies

He was not coming, he has been put under that homely girl's spell. Hyuna waited for what seemed like an eternity for the Fire Lord to walk through her door, he can't do this to her. This is all Erzulie's fault, she must have convinced him to go with her. She flashed her signature crooked smile and batted her long lashes, the wine must have been another factor. Zuko did have a few glasses, he could never touch her with being under the influence of alcohol.

Erzulie wouldn't be able to seduce him otherwise, she was intolerable. Hyuna can barely stand to be in her presence, at times she wishes the girl had been the one to get burned. Now that she thinks about, it was her fault Zuko got that scar on his eye.

He never blamed her for the scar, he told her that it was not her fault!

That irritated Hyuna, he should have punished both of them. Zhao and Erzulie should be in that frozen wasteland together, but Zuko kept his hideous wife. Hyuna grimaced, why did he do it? The only answer that comes to mind is to torture her, remind her of her mistake.

She extinguished the flames in her bedside, after angrily puffing her pillow Hyuna rested her head. Erzulie still fresh on her mind, the images of her touching her Zuko flooded her lingered. Making it possible for her to sleep, it made her sick. Hyuna tried to think about something else, she tried to imagine her and Zuko together. All the wonderful things they have done and the beautiful memories they've made, Hyuna wanted to keep that monster out of her thoughts.

In the morning, Hyuna was still a bit tired. It seemed like she was the only one who was exhausted, everyone else was awake and fully energized. She hated that she appeared unwell and not her normal flawless self, Erzulie cannot see her. It will give her something to laugh about, she can her that annoying high pitched giggle now. In the foyer, the Lord and Lady of the nation. They were talking quietly, Erzulie's facial expressions gave away their private conversation. She was slightly irritated, when Zuko reached out to touch her. Erzulie popped his hand reproachfully, she then placed her hands on her shapely hips.

When he reached out again, she rolled her eyes and allowed it. They talked for a few more minutes before she surrendered, Zuko was smirking when she hissed _I hate you. _Hyuna decided to make her entrance, they didn't notice her until she spoke. "Good morning Your Highnesses." She greeted, that got their attention.

"Good morning." They tried to seem like they weren't just fussing, Hyuna wanted to ask what the problem is or was.

"Excuse me, I cannot stay and chat." Erzulie said apologetically, "But there is an issue in Khemet that needs my attention."

_So that's why she's upset _Hyuna thought, Khemet was Erzulie's home before she moved to the capital. Khemet is a bit far from the main city, it will take her half of the day to travel there and she won't be back until late in the evening. Hyuna smiled, that gave her the freedom to talk to Zuko without the fear of the troll making a surprise appearance.

"An issue?" Hyuna pretended to care, she was just ready for her to leave already.

"Yes, a quite stressful matter." Erzulie growled, light steam was seeping through her clenched teeth.

"It won't be stressful with Princess Azula and myself accompanying you." Chan came up behind Erzulie and put his arm around her shoulders, "Your mother won't be vicious." He smiled.

"You don't know Lady Cersei." Azula chided in as she approached them, "Being vicious inevitable."

"She was nice her last visit." Zuko defended his mother in law.

"To you!" Erzulie argued, "I on the hand, was miserable the entire time."

Hyuna's presence completely forgotten, the teens continued to bicker with one another. They even began to use nicknames, Hyuna listened to how Zuko said Erzulie's nickname. It was in a playful manner, he reached over and pinched her cheek gently with his index and forefinger. _Zulie, _the name drifted out his mouth. It was like velvet, smooth and calming.

Jealousy consumed her, "Lord Zuko." She tried to recapture his attention.

"Yes." He returned to his normal regal demeanor, all playfulness was dropped.

"May we speak privately?" Hyuna asked sweetly.

"Of course, later." Zuko answered.

_Later?! _

She watched as the teens walked outside to the carriage, Zuko and Chan helped the young ladies inside. It was a few more minutes of talking, Hyuna didn't bother to stay and wait for the Fire Lord. She went into the courtyard, he rejected her last night and again just now. Why is he treating her like this, what has Erzulie said to him?

Hyuna had to think of a way to get him back into the palm of her hand, there has to be a something that will knock Erzulie out of the water and rock her to the core. A devilish smile crossed her face, she rushed to the physician. He looked at her with worried eyes, "Is something the matter Lady Hyuna?" He asked.

She closed the door approached him, "I need for you to help me." Hyuna was smirking.

"With what?"

"Tell Fire Lord Zuko that I am with child."

~•°•°•~°•°•~~•°•°•~°•°•~

Beloved

~•°•°•~°•°•~~•°•°•~°•°•~

For years, Khan has been faithful to the Royal Family. He lived an honest life with very little regrets, he helped bring the future leaders of this nation into the world. Not once has he had to lie about anything, until this very day. Hyuna has forced him to lie about her pregnancy, when he refused she threatened him. The woman threatened to put his family in danger, Hyuna said she will have his sons and wife fed to wild komodo rhinos. She would tell Zuko that he assaulted her, Khan agreed begrudgingly.

If this gets out as a lie, both of them will suffer. He doesn't know what will happen, but he does know that no one will be merciful. Lying was treason, they will be beaten or banished. His family will be shamed.

Khan felt his stomach tie into a knot as Zuko entered the room, he put on a brave.

_For you family….._

"Lord Zuko, I am sorry to disturb you but it's about Lady Hyuna. " He managed.

"What's wrong?"

_For you family….._

"She…..Lady Hyuna is pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5: Prophecy

Khemet is one of the most beautiful city in the Fire Nation, it's tropical atmosphere reminded many of Ember Island. The architecture was thousands of years old, it was one of the lands Sun Warriors inhibited when they were alive. Unlike most of the Fire Nation, everyone wore bright and vibrant colors instead of the traditional red, black, and gold. Erzulie remembered that as a child her father made them wear the traditional colors, as well as speak the language of the capital people. People of Khemet spoke a language that is linked to the dialect of the Sun Warriors, as a matter of fact. Khemet has kept a lot of the ways of the original Fire Nation people, some of the people are ancestors of the Sun Warriors.

The komodo rhinos kept a pace that would get there faster without tiring them out too much, Erzulie has thought about making them walk slowly. She was not in a hurry to see her mother, tension between them has not lessened. It's gotten worse over the years, they try to remain civil and they make an attempt to write each other once or twice a month.

The only member of her family she had good relationship with was her brother Seita, she spent a decent amount of time with him. Seita made an effort to be with her, they had fun together. Erzulie can't recall a time when she and Ryu were in the same room without the rest of the family, he always so preoccupied with other matters. She has shared a moment with his wife and infant son after his death, Erzulie has offered her words of comfort.

Her parents didn't see much of her until she was nine, that was the same age she was when her brothers died. She mourned them along with her sister in law, Erzulie doesn't remember if her mother cried. Zhao cursed them, he called them weak and pathetic.

When a hand touched her shoulder, she jumped and looked at Chan. "You have been in a daze for a long time, is everything alright?" He questioned.

"No….yes…..I don't know. " Erzulie placed her hands on her temples, "Mother didn't give me any details, she just said it's urgent."

"Do you think she's dying?" Chan asked, he hissed when Azula hit the back of his head.

"You fool!" Azula stared daggers at him, "Why you say something as idiotic as that?"

"A thousands pardons Princess." Chan said sarcastically while rubbing the back of his head.

"I regret bringing you now." Erzulie massaged her temple, "And no, she's in perfect health."

Cersei has only been sick a few times her entire life, the worse she has ever experienced was when she was pregnant with Erzulie. She was bedridden for the half of the pregnancy, she almost died giving birth to her. Erzulie figured that one of the reasons why Cersei doesn't particularly like her, the others are still unknown to her.

"I regret you bringing him." Azula snapped, "But because he is your bodyguard, you didn't have a choice in the matter."

"So, why did she bring you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"A reason that involved Hyuna and murder." Erzulie answered.

"It would have looked like a suicide." Azula said simply.

"And that is why I brought her." Erzulie gestured at her sister in law.

Another few hours passed, the gates of Ran and Shaw came into view. They were the dragons of Agni and Raava, legends say that they were the biggest dragons in the world. Ran's wings were so big they blocked the sun, his roar made the earth trimble. Shaw moved like lightning, she could wipe out an entire army fleet in one deadly swoop. They were fierce, strong, and loyal to their companions. Erzulie looked at the heads of the dragons, because of the tradition of slaying dragons. Those magnificent beasts are gone, the last of the dragons was killed by Iroh. He regretted slaughtering it, but family tradition drove him to do it.

She wished that she had met them.

The trio made it to the Itzcóatl estate, it was not as big as Erzulie remembered. This estate belonged to her mother's ancestors, it was passed down from generation to generation. Unfortunately, due to the Itzcóatl family strict patriarchy. The power to run his family was given to Zhao instead of Cersei, who is the eldest of five girls. Zhao used his position to get what he wanted, he also did quite a bit of dirty work in order to remain in power. That meant to get rid of several of Khemet's powerful families, while making deals with the others.

The coach opened the door and allowed the teens to step out, they entered the estate and stood in the foyer. A servant immediately came over to them, he led them to the garden. By the pond was Cersei, Erzulie's sister in law Melisande and nephew Nasir. Nasir was the first to see them, the nine year old got up and ran over to his aunt and travel companions. "Lady Erzulie, it's good to see you." He smiled brightly, he loved it when she came for a visit. Remembering his manners, be greeted Azula and Chan before looking at Erzulie again.

Erzulie kneeled and smiled at him warmly, "Nasir you don't have to call me Lady Erzulie, you can call me Auntie." She told him, she then reached into her robes and pulled out a toy soldier riding a Phoenix. The child looked at it in awe.

"It's just the one in the story Mother read to me!" He gingerly took it from her, "Thank you La- I mean Aunt Erzulie."

They embraced and the boy was whisked away for his firebending lesson, after a bit of small talk. Cersei led Erzulie to the study for a private conversation, once the door was closed they sat down.

"You didn't say why you wanted me here, is there something wrong?" Erzulie folded her hand in her lap.

"My reason for you being here is this." Cersei handed her a small piece of paper, it a brownish color and slightly crinkled. "It came to me a day ago."

Erzulie looked at the paper, her eyes widened when she saw the symbol on it. The symbol was a black serpent, in the Itzcóatl family the black serpent meant death and war. She read the message on the back, Erzulie had to squint a little to see the words better.

_I will reclaim what is mine, all who betrayed me will perish. _

"Who sent this?" Erzulie placed the paper on the desk.

"I'm not sure, but I am thinking it was your father." Cersei said.

"Him, he doesn't have an army." Erzulie disagreed, "And he isn't stupid enough to return to the Fire Nation, he'll be killed once he enters the territory."

"Zhao has always found a way to get what he wants, if he wanted an army then he will have one." Cersei argued.

That was true, but that doesn't mean he has the power now. Erzulie received one a year ago with the same message, when she showed it to Zuko he doubled the security of the entire nation. "If it is Father, he is no threat." She reasoned, "He is blowing hot air."

"You received one as well?" Cersei focused her liquid gold on her daughter's face, she was waiting for her to lie.

"No." Erzulie stated firmly, Cersei's gaze was intense. She tried to keep a straight face, lying to this woman was impossible.

"When did you get it?"

"I haven't gotten one."

"When Erzulie?"

"Mother….."

"When?"

"Last year, but it is nothing-"

"My daughter's life in danger is not nothing."

That's the first genuine motherly thing that has ever left Cersei's mouth, it shocked Erzulie. "I'm not in danger, Zuko will protect me." She assured her, they have already to planned for the worse.

"And if something happens to Zuko?" Cersei grilled her.

"I don't know….." Erzulie said softly, "I never thought of that. "

"If war comes and Zuko dies, who will continue with the bloodline?" The older woman asked.

"Mother-"

"Erzulie, regardless if you love him or not. There needs to be another Fire Lord, a pure blood not a bastard from the whore." Cersei lectured her.

"I can't." Erzulie confessed, "I know you hate me saying that word, but-"

"You are going to do a lot of things you don't want, as Fire Lady you have to put your own wants and needs aside to make others feel happy. That is what sacrifice is, you are being selfish. Though it may be unintentional."

She allowed the words to sink in, if war did come and Zuko died he won't have an heir. It will be all of her fault and that will weigh heavily on her, "I can try…but I don't know all the things Hyuna knows."

"And Hyuna won't be able to compete with you once you read this." Cersei got up, she grabbed a book from a book from the bookshelf. She handed it to her daughter, she studied Erzulie's face.

The book had a Sun Warrior couple on the front, they were embracing and kissing passionately. It was titled _Under The Golden Sun, _she grateful for all those lessons in the ancient tongue. Translating the text will be much easier, Erzulie continued to examine the outside of the book. It was probably thousands of years old, despite that it appeared to be in good condition

"How will a book about Sun Warriors help me?" Erzulie's tone was testy.

"Open it."

Inside the book were various sexual acts, she immediately shut the it. "Mother?!" Erzulie was blushing like mad, "You expect me to do this with Zuko, he isn't that flexible!"

"Do you want to knock that whore off her pedestal?" Cersei went around and sat down next to the young woman, "You must study this book day and night, uncover secrets that will have your husband like clay in your hands."

"I...I don't know if this will keep Zuko teetered, especially with Hyuna around." Erzulie said doubtfully, she looked down.

Cersei lifted her chin and made the young Fire Lady look at her, "Your great grandfather had a harem with women who were very good at pleasing men, for years he ignored your great grandmother. She grew jealous of the concubines, one day she found this very book and spent months discovering it's secrets. Once she mastered the book, she went to him. He saw into the spirit world, soon all she had to arouse him was look at him and smile. The harem was forgotten and she gave him twelve children, she passed down the book to her daughters. The difference between the concubines and your great grandmother, is that she didn't focus on his physical pleasure. It was spiritual and emotional as well, she made to love him as a whole not just his body. Hyuna won't be around after you offer him everything, he will be in love with you more than he already is."

"Mother, Zuko and I don't love each other." Erzulie traced her fingertips on the book over.

"You two may not see it, but others do." Cersei said.

"But if Hyuna goes on another smear campaign, I will be hated more than-"

"It's time for you to show her who you are, put her in her place." Cersei interrupted, "Stop hiding behind Zuko, show her that you can destroy her."

Erzulie nodded.

"Once you do that, all who once respected will become loyal to you."

After saying their goodbyes the teens got back into the carriage, Erzulie held the book tightly in her lap. There was still a bit of doubt, but she sure she can push it aside. Her mother was right, she has been using Zuko as a shield. It's time she became the Fire Lady that everyone wants her to be, she thought what she was doing before was her being a good leader. But no, it was her being selfish as her mother put it.

And it was time to show Hyuna who was in charge, she has been too comfortable for far too long.

It was a little after sundown when they arrived at the palace, almost immediately Erzulie felt like something was wrong. She went to find Zuko, he was in his study looking out the window. Two councilmen were sitting there, "I'm sorry, I did not know you were in the middle of something." She turned to leave.

"No, we need you here." Zuko said, he turned to look at her.

She stepped inside and shut the door, "What happened?" Erzulie tried to calm her racing heart.

Admiral Singh stood up and looked at the young woman, "Lady Hyuna is with child." He said.

Her heart slammed into her chest, "That is…..upsetting news." the truth slipped out.

Governor Hounsou stood as well, "The news was not received well by the people, they don't want an illegitimate child on the throne."

"And there won't be."

The men were shocked by the Fire Lady's words, Erzulie stood there with the look of a true Queen. "My Lady…." Governor Hounsou said in disbelief, "You-"

"Will be carrying the next Fire Lord next summer, sooner if that will please my lord husband." Erzulie walked over to Zuko and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"My Lady that is so soon." Zuko said, but what he wanted to say was _Zulie what hell are you doing?! _

"Then you had better get started, I be waiting in our chambers." She stepped away from him, "Gentlemen." She curtsied.

In antechambers of their room, Erzulie whimpered a bit. Now she has to study the book and try to get pregnant, _You idiot, why did you say that?! _She walked into bedroom. She had servants prepare the room, she went to take a nice relaxing bath. The book said to appear relaxed and happy, to give a visual that is pleasing to the eye.

Once she was out of the bath, Erzulie told the guards that they didn't want any disturbances. When she was alone she laid on the bed, she was dressed in a thin soft green nightgown that had slits up the sides. She remembered anything she read in the book, hopefully she didn't mess up.

She grabbed the book and began to read.

~•°•°•~°•°•~~•°•°•~°•°•~

Beloved

~•°•°•~°•°•~~•°•°•~°•°•~

_We kissed….let's never do that again. _

_I will be carrying the next Fire Lord by next summer._

Tonight they were going to do more than kiss, Zuko was more than a little shocked by her words and actions. He felt like his little Erzulie wasn't in the room, his sweet innocent Zulie was nowhere in sight. He knows that he teases her a lot and says things that make her blush, but he never thought about engaging sex with her. He walked into the antechamber, he saw light under the door. He smelled a lavender and jasmine blend, Zuko opened the door and saw Erzulie laying on her side in the middle of the four post bed. She sat up and looked at him, a small smile was on her red lips. Erzulie stood and approached him, she reached up and caressed his face.

"We don't have to do this, we can figure something out." Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face.

"I want to, consider this a late birthday gift." She stated firmly, her voice was low and seductive. Erzulie stepped away, "It will be better than a sword." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Erzulie-"

She silenced him by taking off her gown.

~•°•°•~°•°•~~•°•°•~°•°•~

Beloved

~•°•°•~°•°•~~•°•°•~°•°•~

Zhao paced back and forth, his boots crunched in the snow as he looked at his army. In front of him was thousands of demons, they stood there silently waiting for him to speak. A deep sinister voice chuckled at the back of Zhao's head, it was more than a little pleased.

_Yes, revenge will be mine! _Khali hissed, _Agni will beg for mercy! _

A few years after his banishment, Zhao began to hear a voice. Thinking that it was the beginning of insanity, he tried to ignore it. The voice got louder and more aggressive, he began to have dreams about the fall of the Fire Nation. Zhao saw him murdering Zuko in the most brutal way, torturing Erzulie until she begged for him to kill her. Those dreams continued until Khali revealed himself, he possessed Zhao.

A prophecy was revealed as well, Agni and Raava would reincarnated into two Fire Nation children. The boy born into a great and powerful family, the girl who is a descend of the sun. They will marry young, for seven years they will not touch until the end of summer on the seventh year. The year Khali breaks the seal, he will throw the Fire Nation and the world into complete chaos. On the day of the Black Sun, twins will be born with the eyes of a serpent, they will be the one to destroy Khali.

If the babies are born….

Khali planned to kill the babies before they was even born, all he had to do is capture the girl. Which shouldn't be that hard, because Zhao will lead him right to her.

_Bring me the girl Zhao, bring me the girl and the Fire Nation along with the rest of the world is yours. _

Zhao was his puppet, his plaything until he got what he wanted. Then Khali will dispose of him once the children are killed, the children of Agni and Raava will not roam this world.

_I will have my throne….._

The icy waters began to stir violently and the wind began to howl loudly, Khali laughed as the storm became more violent.

_**A/N: The meaning of the name "Itzcóatl" is: "Obsidian serpent". Sorry I will try to update longer chapters and hopefully this story isn't moving too fast.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT UPDATE**

**Sorry for the not updating this story for almost a year, but I am not too happy with the pacing of the plot. It feels rushed and I have been having trouble getting through chapters, without being dissatisfied with it then start over again. So I've decided to discontinue this version of Beloved, and work on another that will hopefully be uploaded soon (I'm not sure about how long it will take me to publish it or how often I will update). I will try to keep the same storyline, but switch everything up and make it more interesting. **

**Once again I'm deeply sorry for the long wait, I hope you guys have been waiting will be understanding. **


End file.
